Kyry
Kyry was an Agori from the Fire Tribe. History Spherus Magna Kyry lived in the region of Spherus Magna ruled by the Element Lord of Fire before the Core War. He was sent along with Raanu to get a sample of Energized Protodermis for the Great Beings. Kyry stood guard while Raanu got the sample. They made it back in time for the Great Beings to make their calculations and predict The Shattering. Later during the war, Kyry went to the desert region of the planet, and when The Shattering occurred he was trapped on the biggest chunk of Spherus Magna, which was named Bara Magna. Bara Magna Upon the creation of the Glatorian/Agori social system on Bara Maga, Kyry joined the Fire Tribe. Kyry was one of the five Agori who were told to clean Arena Magna for the Great Tournament. Once he finished his job he returned to the village of Vulcanus. Kyry then returned to Atero to watch the Great Tournament, however, the Skrall attacked and Kyry was forced to flee for his life. Kyry then arrived back in Vulcanus with the other remaining members of the Fire Tribe. Some time after, he was put on guard duty and heard a noise that sounded like the firing of a Thornax Launcher. Fearing the Bone Hunters were attacking, Kyry attempted to sound an alarm but he was knocked unconsious before he could do so. He then came to during the battle and witnessed the Raid of Vulcanus and was an eyewitness of the unity of the Glatorian uniting against the Bone Hunters. Inspired by the Glatorian's new-found alliances, he traveled the desert to spread the news of the Glatorian's victory. At some point, he met Metus in the desert and told him before moving along. Kyry took part in the assault at Roxtus along with the Agori and Glatorian from the other Tribes, and after the Skrall's defeat he helped to construct the United Village. However, when Mata Nui returned from his journey in the Black Spike Mountains, he told Raanu, the leader of the United Village, to evacuate all the Agori and Glatorian in the city. Kyry and the others were evacauted, and saw Teridax's arrival at Bara Magna. Raanu lead the villagers to a cave under the mountains. During the battle, Teridax lifted the mountains, and threatened Mata Nui that he would drop it on the Agori. Mata Nui blasted both Teridax and the mountain with a blast of energy, which turned the mountain to dust. After Teridax was killed by the impact of his head with Bota Magna, Mata Nui gave up all his power to revitalize the desert and transform it into forests. Kyry now is living on the reformed Spherus Magna, along with the Matoran and the other beings from the Matoran Universe. Trivia *Kyry's model was created by BS01 user Sparky. It was entered in The Sentry contest and won the final poll on BZPower, making it Kyry's canon appearance. Appearances *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' - (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' - (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE 8: Legends of Bara Magna''